Rapid development of the mobile communication technology brings huge influence on lifestyles and work of people, as well as each aspect of politics, economy of the society. The human society enters an efficient information age, and service application requirements of each aspect explosively grow, which brings huge challenges to each aspect of frequency, technology, operation and the like of a future mobile communication bandwidth system.
Along with enrichment of various Internet applications, a third-party service provider has increasing information interaction and network personality requirements on a network operating company, and network capability exposure gradually becomes a mainstream of a future network technology. At present, a part of mobile services used by mobile personal users, industry users and Service Providers/Content Providers (SPs/CPs) are delay-insensitive, such as software update, software download, music download and video download, but data traffics of these services are slightly high, and transmission with a normal data plan may cost too much.
In the existing network, a mobile data network presents a characteristic of obvious imbalance of busy-idle in terms of time and region, which causes existence of many idle wireless resources in the network. A background traffic service may fully utilize these idle wireless resources to make the network of the operating company fully utilized. On one aspect, for the users, the traffic is cheaper. Moreover, for the SP/CP, a low-cost background traffic channel may also be utilized to distribute the services and content, thereby promoting the user to use mobile traffic, which in turn bring data service income growth to the operating company, wherein the background traffic refers to the autonomous exchange of a user plane data packet between the User Equipment (UE) and the network, which is usually generated in absence of a specific user interaction of the device.
In the mobile Internet era, network capability exposure of operating companies has become a general trend. For many years, channel resources and network advantages are always core competitiveness of the operating companies. However, along with the coming of 4th-Generation (4G) and 5th-Generation (5G) eras, plenty of Internet applications gradually make the operating companies become pure pipe providers. Therefore, constructing a unified and exposed capability platform to reasonably expose capabilities of basic services, information and the like becomes a key for future competitiveness construction of the operating companies.